1000 Words
by SlytherinBeauty
Summary: ONESHOT. based on the song from final fantasy X2. HPHG. dunno if i should continue it or not. tell me what you think! bad at summaries.


**A/N: I'm currently working on my other stories, but I was playing X-2 and I thought of a good concept to this song. **

_**Summary: the Gryffindors hold the Talent Show this time; Hermione enters it with a song about her one true love that was a lie: Harry. While she is singing, something questionable happens in the middle of her song. How will the school react? And will it bring Harry back?**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X-2 OR HARRY POTTER!!**

**Someone already tried to take this story down, but I will see that it stays up. If anyone doesn't like it, please flame me, but do not attempt to take my story down, that is going beyond low. On that note, here is the story, again. Revised!**

1000 Words

"I don't know why I keep having that dream! Ginny, it's driving me mad!" said a frustrated brunette to a red head.

"What dream?" asked an Asian girl that joined the duo.

"A weird one," answered the red head, Ginny. "About her and Harry."

Harry Potter was always a touchy subject these days, especially after his strange disappearance during the Final War. Dumbledore had only told the Weasleys and Hermione about what Harry truly was.

He had been an illusion made by Dumbledore based on a prophecy. The prophecy said that either Harry or Voldemort had to die. Since Harry was already dead, he was the only way to save all of their lives.

Harry did kill Voldemort, but vanished after that. Hermione turned her back for a millisecond and he was gone. His body never found, nor any evidence that he was even in the battle grounds.

"But that dream only happens after rehearsing when I fall asleep!" said Hermione, trying to make her two friends understand.

The entire school was divided, not just the Gryffindors and Slytherins, anymore. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were in their own worlds inside their Houses.

Dumbledore thought up the idea of a Talent Show that the Houses would host once a month. It was Gryffindors this time.

With the Talent Show only a few days away, Hermione tried to get all her practice in, but with all of her work as well, she was falling asleep with her costume on all the time. Tonight was no different.

_Hermione was running holding Harry's hand through a long corridor. They looked back to see if they were being followed, and saw that a dozen guards with wands and armor after them. They reached a dead end, in front of a fierce machine and were confronted by the guards. The spotlight was on them, literally, and they looked to each other in a final farewell. But before they could even react to each other, the guards fired with Silent Spells. Harry died first and Hermione watched, then she too, died crying, whispering "I love you."_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. The dream was her fear: she never got to say that she loved him. Or so she thought.

She didn't want to be stressed for the show, so she always changed before she went to bed now.

"You know what you're going to sing?" asked Ginny, watching Hermione practice one day. She hummed a few lines, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"You made that?" said Ginny with awe.

"I've been hearing it inside my head for a while now." Explained Hermione.

"Think it could be Lily?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. Maybe." Replied Hermione.

Lily was the girl that wore her same exact outfit about 20 years ago. She found out that Lily had put some of her singing ability into the dress, because Hermione could not sing without having that dress on.

The Talent Show was tonight and she would perform with the same costume: a black skirt with a silver belt and a purple top with long sleeves. The shirt would extend to one side as if her shirt and skirt were made together. She wore light makeup to match, with her short hair that barely reached her shoulders and some brown boots that were to her knees.

Dumbledore announced the acts and their participants before and after they performed. Soon it was time for Hermione to perform.

"Nervous?" asked Ginny. She performed a few flips and was wearing a yellow bikini top with a brown mini-skirt and her hair done up with braids and a ponytail.

"A little." Confessed Hermione.

"You'll be great! Don't worry!" Ginny assured her as Dumbledore announced her to the stage.

"And now please welcome Miss Hermione Granger with 1000 Words."

She walked onto the stage and she picked up the microphone. She had wanted to say a few words before starting.

"When you hear my song, you'll know who it's about. Please stop the carelessness of your pitiful ranting and fights. I know he wouldn't have wanted that. Some of you may think of him as a memory, but I'm not ready to yet. Please Harry, if you're listening, tell me you are." She directed the last part more to herself, but was heard in the Great Hall, due to her microphone.

The music started and the lights dimmed. She picked up the microphone and started to sing.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to calm me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily  
_

The music sped but, only for a little, to show a pause and she started to sing again.

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was Listening  
You say those words, try to fight far from me  
Far too easily  
_

The atmosphere changed and they were no longer in the Great Hall, but through the streets of Hogsmeade and corridors of Hogwarts. Ginny and Cho were just as surprised as the audience.

"_Don't cry cause I'll be back"  
I could hear that you whispered  
As you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I remember those times_

Her costume glowed and magic came out of it and into the air changing the atmosphere yet again.

_Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and  
Begged you not leave me so alone  
But now I'm not afraid to say _

The entire Hall was in the same place as her dream with Harry. Hermione still sung, but it wasn't Hermione anymore. Another girl had taken her place: she had long, auburn/brown hair and kept singing as if she was Hermione.

_What's in my heart  
Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll go to you  
Even though I can't see I know the reaching you  
Suspended on angel's wings  
_

The entire Hall saw her not singing, but with her arms wide trying to signal a man that looked like Harry to stop whatever he was doing. The guards came running as they did in Hermione's dream, but that didn't stop them.

_Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will be with you  
Making all of your jaded days seem far away  
Those words will hold you forever_

The man and her embraced each other and bid their final goodbyes as the music was playing in the background. No one was singing, just music, as the guards pointed their wands at them and shot the spells at the man first, then to her.

The girl and Hermione started to sing as if in a duet now while the man was looking at the girl, who was Hermione now.

_**Lily:** Oh a thousand words _

_**Hermione:** (a thousand words)_

_  
**Lily**: Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll bring you home _

_**Hermione**: (bring you home)  
_

_**Lily**: And back into my arms  
Suspended on angel's wings _

_**Hermione**: (on angel's wings)_

**Lily**: And a thousand words, ohhh  
Call out through the ages  


_**Hermione**: (call through the ages)  
_

_**Lily**: They'll cradle you _

_**Hermione**: (oh yeah)  
_

_**Lily**: Turning all of the years  
to only days _

_**Hermione**: (only days)  
_

_**Both**: those words will hold you forever_

**Hermione: **A thousand words...

The girl disappeared and Hermione sang the last part of the song by herself. Before the audience could react, Hermione had fainted and Ginny and Cho came running to help their friend.

They both knew the other girl was Lily in an instant, but the man, Dumbledore explained was Lily's lover, James. Much like Harry was Hermione's.

"As a very powerful witch, she was sent to the front lines with James by her side," explained Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing once Hermione woke up. "James tried to stop the fighting by using their weapon, but it caused both of their deaths. I see Lily and James' souls in Harry and Hermione."

"But there has to be a connection between Lily and I." said Hermione.

"Did you ever tell Harry how he felt?" asked Dumbledore.

"No…he vanished before I had the chance." Hermione said in a whisper finally realizing that her connection was that Lily never got to tell James how much she truly loved him.

"But I will find Harry." Said Hermione full of determination. "I have to tell him I love him. I know he's still alive. He couldn't have just been an illusion."

With that said, Hermione, Ginny and Cho became spies for the Order and traveled the world in search of a way to bring Harry back.

**A/N: please tell me: should I continue the story like X-2? Or should I just leave it here? **

**Let me know if you want to see the good ending!**

**SlytherinBeauty. (Yunie)**


End file.
